forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eladrin
Eladrin, auch als Hochelfen bekannt, sind anmutige Krieger und Zauberer, die aus dem Reich der Feen stammen, auch als Feenwildnis, bekannt. Außerhalb von der Feenwildnis, sind sie auch in Arvandor und den Pforten des Mondes beheimatet sowie in den Wäldern der Welt. Sie sind von Natur aus magisch und Teilen großen Interesse an den arkanen Künsten. Von früh auf an lernen sie sie sich selbst, insbesondere mit Schwertern, zu verteidigen. Gelegentlich wird der Begriff "Noble Eladrin" verwendet, um die mächtigeren Unterarten, den Bralani und Ghaele, die sich so mit der Magie der Feenwildnis verwoben haben, dass sie ähnliche Eigenschaften wie sie natürliche Phänomene wie die Jahreszeiten angenommen hatten. Noble Eladrin sind weiter fortgeschritten, aber Mitglieder der gleichen Rasse, von denen einige ähnliche Macht wie Erzteufel oder Dämonenfürsten besitzen. Vor dem Zauberpest, bezeichnete der Begriff "Eladrin" ausschließlich die auf der chaotisch guten Ebene Arvandor beheimateten celestischen Wesen. Nach der Zauberpest und dem Wiederauftauchen der Feenwildnis im Kosmos von Toril, begannen bestimmte Rassen der Tel-Quessir, welche bis dahin "Elfen" genannt wurden, sich als Eladrin zu bezeichnen. Physische Beschreibung Eladrin sind in etwa so groß wie Menschen, durchschnittlich zwischen 1,68 und 1,86 Meter groß, jedoch leichter, zwischen 58 und 82 Kilogramm. Selbst die kräftigsten Eladrin sehen eher schmal im Vergleich zu den anderen Rassen aus, wobei sie eher athletisch und weniger muskelbepackt anmuten. Die meisten Eladrin hellhäutig und selten dunkel, auch wenn die Haut der Sonnenelfen einen Farbton dunkler ist, wie die der Sternenelfen oder Mondelfen. Die meisten Eladrin haben schwarzes Haar, wobei häufiger auch silbrige Farben bei den Mondelfen, bei den Sternenelfen hingegen blonde und bei den Sonnenelfen Kupferne verbreitet sind. Das Haar wird dabei oft lang und offen getragen. Eladrin Augen sind meistens grün, die Sternenelfen haben gemeinhin oft goldenen Augen und Mondelfen besitzen am häufigsten Blautöne. Violette Augen sind auch bekannt, obwohl wesentlich seltener. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Mond- oder Sonnenelfen, fehlt den aus der Feenwildnis stammenden Eladrin eine Pupille, stattdessen haben sie Augen die wie feste farbige Kugeln aussehen, jedoch besitzen die meisten der Eladrin normale Augenpaare, mit wenn man das gold-gesprenkelte Muster was man oft bei Mondelfen-Augen beobachten kann einmal heraus nimmt Eladrin, wie Elfen, wachsen langsamer während ihres Lebens heran. Sehr junge Eladrin erscheinen ab dem gleichem Alter wie Menschen als Ausgewachsen, jedoch schreitet das Erwachsen werden ungleich langsamer voran, den erst ab dem 110 . Lebensjahr gelten Eladrin tatsächlich als Erwachsen. Wie Elfen bleiben auch sie gesund und aktiv bis in die Mitte des dritten Jahrhunderts. Selbst dann und darüber hinaus, leiden nur wenige Eladrin an den Auswirkungen des Alters wie man es von anderen Rassen her kennt und was sie bis zum Lebensende hin quält. Alle Arten von Eladrin teilen die Tatsache das sie nicht schlafen müssen. treten sie in einen Trancezustand, der auch als "Träumerei" bezeichnet wird und in etwa vier Stunden eines Tages beansprucht. Während dieser Zeit meditieren sie über die kürzlich erlebten Ereignisse. Fähigkeiten Eladrin sind grazile, intelligente Wesen, mit einem großem Potential von Intelligenz welches das der meisten humanoiden Rassen übertrifft, zudem besitzen sie wie alle Elfenrassen vergleichbares Geschick. Eladrin sind ungewöhnlich willensstark und besitzen natürliche Resistenzen gegenüber Effekten von Verzauberungen. Eladrin brauchen keinen Schlaf wie die meisten Humanoiden ihn brauchen, stattdessen gehen sie in "Trance". Während dieser Trance, bleiben die Eladrin bei Bewusstsein und nehmen ihre Umgebung unverändert war. Außerdem müssen sie nur etwa 4 Stunden rasten um die gleichen Effekte zu erzielen wie es andere Rassen bei 6 Stunden Schlaf erreichen. Vielleicht am bemerkenswertesten, ist die Fähigkeit der Eladrin welche sie vor der Teilung besaßen und nach der Zauberpest erst wieder gewonnen haben. Diese Fähigkeit, bekannt als Feenschritt, erlaubt es den Eladrin mit Leichtigkeit aus der Primärebene und in die Feenwildnis, oder anders herum, zu schlüpfen. Psychologie Aufgrund ihrer Langlebigkeit und der starken Bindung zur andersweltlichen Magie der Feenwildnis, haben Eladrin einen distanzierten Blick auf die Welt aus der Betrachtung aus ihrer Ebene heraus. Eladrin als Ganzes haben Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, dass die Ereignisse die innerhalb einiger Jahre passieren wirklich von B, wenn man einmal von den großen Ausnahmen und den großen Tragödien wie der Zeit der Sorgen oder Zauberpest absieht. Eladrin sehen stattdessen die Dinge aus einer viel längeren Perspektive und betrachten Dinge deren Auswirkungen weniger als Jahrzehnte andauern eher unbekümmert. Jedoch, während einige Eladrin sich von der Gesellschaft absondern, durchstreifen andere das Land als Champions die das Böse welche außerhalb des Schutzes der Eladrinstädte liegen. Diese scheinbar gleichgültige Sicht auf die Welt lässt Eladrin distanziert und einschüchternd wirken, ganz zu schweigen von hochmütig und arrogant. Darüber hinaus könnte die mächtige Natur welche Feenwesen, also auch sie Eladrin, besitzen auf viel Andere weniger magisch begabte Rassen erschreckend wirken. Überraschenderweise jedoch, nehmen sich Eladrin schnell Freundschaften zu Herzen und reagieren schnell mit Wut wenn man ihre Landsleute bedroht. Zusammen mit ihrer allgemeinen Intelligenz, Tapferkeit und arkaner Macht, sind diese loyalen Freunde formidable Verbündeten aber auch zugleich gefährliche Feinde. Obwohl vielleicht hochmütig ihre Sicht, haben viele aber das Bedürfnis, die Welt um sie herum zu erkunden und sind sehr neugierig, vor allem in ihrer Jugend. Allerdings stellte die jüngsten Tragödien wie die Zeit der Sorgen und die Zauberpest diesen Drang nach Abenteuer stark auf die Probe, wodurch viele Eladrin sich in ihre Burgen zurück zogen in denen magische Schutzvorrichtungen sie vor dem Bösen beschützen würden. Insgesamt haben Mondelfen einen stärkere Impulse für Erforschung und Entdeckung als Sonnenelfen oder Sternenelfen, von denen beide etwas vorsichtiger mit der Außenwelt in Kontakt treten. Verhaltensweise Kultur thumb|Eladrin in typischer Kleidung|right|275px Die Eladringesellschaft hat längst die Grenze zwischen der Primärebene und der Feenwildnis überwunden. Eladrinstädte sind großartige Wunder von eleganten Architektur und bestehen aus wundersamen Türmen und Strukturen, die sich nahtlos mit den Orten aus von natürlicher Schönheit integriert. Isolierte Bergtäler, grüne Inseln, stürmische Küsten, und die Tiefen von alten Wäldern - Viele Eladrinstädte sind an Orten zu finden, wo die Grenze zwischen Primärebene und der Feenwildnis besonders dünn ist. Einige Eladrin-Reiche liegen ganz in der Feenwildnis, oder zumindest teilweise, am bekanntesten ist dies im Falle von Immerdar. Viele dieser Städte überqueren ab und zu die Grenzen zur Primäre Materielle Ebene bevor sie mit einem Augenzwinkern dann völlig außerhalb der Existenz abzudriften scheinen. Eladrin habend das Privileg immer mit einem Hauch von Magie leben zu dürfen, ganz so wie es Corellon, der Götterpatron aller Feen und Schöpfer der Eladrin, veranschaulicht. Die Praktiken aller Art wird bei den Eladrin immer von Tanz und Gesang, sowie von Schwertkampf und Zauberei beeinflusst. Die Städte der Eladrin sind atemberaubend Standorte der Schönheit, gebildet und geprägt durch von einer Mischung von Magie und einem anmutigen und eleganten Designs. Die Kleidung der Eladrin ist oft einfach und funktional, es fehlt ihnen aber nie an Schönheit und Anmut wie man es von anderer Kleidung her kennt und sind stets verziert mit komplexen und schönen Mustern welche in den Stoff gewebt wurden. Die Kleidung, sonst eher wenig phantasievoll, wird oft aus hochwertigen Materialien hergestellt wenn man diese mit dem üblichen Materialien vergleicht. Die meisten Eladrin bevorzugen Kleidung die aus natürlichen Farben wie Grün bestehen, jedoch werden auch andere manchmal sogar grelle Farben verwandt, besonders während Feiertagen oder Festen. Die meisten Eladrin trainieren den Umgang mit Langschwertern, eine Waffe die in ihrer Kultur, ihrer Religion und ihrer Geschichte sehr wichtig ist. Verhältnisse zu anderen Rassen Obwohl die meisten Eladrin in isolierten Gemeinden ihrer Verwandten wohnen, haben ein paar von Ihnen Interesse oder Geschäfte in der Außenwelt, und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Eladrin zwischen Drachengeborenen, Zwergen, Elfen, Gnomen, Halblingen, Menschen und Tieflinge zu finden sind. Insgesamt sind Mondelfen offener im Umgang und bemühter Freundschaften außerhalb ihrer eigenen Spezies zu finden und zu pflegen, während Sonnenelfen in dieser Hinsicht eher vorsichtig vorgehen sind Sternenelfen fast schon als fremdenfeindlich anzusehen. Geschichte Elfen stammen von den Eladrin ab, und in der Tat sind Elfen und Eladrin kollektiv bei anderen Rassen als Elfen bekannt, oder man ordnet Eladrin gemeinhin eher als "Hochelfen" oder "Grauelfen" ein. Auch hinderlich für eine Differenzierung ist wohl der Umstand, dass Eladrin und Elfen die gleiche Sprache sprechen und auch sonst viele Gemeinsamkeiten besitzen. Eladrin, im Gegensatz zu Elfen, die sich eher fern von der Feenwildnis aufhalten, stammen tatsächlich nicht ursprünglich von der Primärebene, sie sind nach dem Zeitalter der Dämmerung von Reich der Feen nach Toril emigriert. Die erste Migrationswelle startete circa -27.000 TZ, als Feenwesen die Pforten aus der Feenwildnis öffneten und so einer großen Zahl von Grünelfen (welche später zu den heutigen Elfen wurden), Avariel und Lythari ermöglichte nach Toril einzuwandern. Weitere Einwanderungen nach Faerûn fanden um etwa -25400 TZ statt, als die Goldelfen und ein Silberelf, die später zu Sonnenelfen und Mondelfen wurden, zum ersten Mal übersetzten. Diese anfänglichen Besiedelungen fanden noch vor der Zeit, als Abeir-Toril in zwei Teile geteilt wurde statt, und führte dazu, dass Elfen und Eladrin auf beiden Welten anzutreffen sind. Durch die Bemühungen dieser frühen Eladrinsiedler wurde das Ende der Zeit der Drachen eingeleitet und brachte die erste Blüte der Elfenvölker, was sich in einer vorrübergehenden Dominanz der Elfen und Eladrin über Toril bemerkbar machte. Die Eladrin konzentrierten sich zum Großteil auf den Westen, mit den schon angesiedelten Sonnenelfen zusammen gründeten, was später zur Schwertküste wurde, sie die Nation Aryvandaar während die Mondelfen die Nation Orishaar schmiedeten, was später zur Shaar wurde. Irgendwann jedoch, wurden diese Nationen zunehmend durch die Kronenkriege geschwächt, einer Reihe von zerstörerischen Konflikten zwischen allen Unterarten der Tel-Quessir-Rasse. Diese Kriege, wurden teilweise sehr von den Grausamkeiten der Ilythiir geprägt, waren zu einem großen Teil das Ergebnis von übergriffigen Versuchen der Eladrin die Grünelfen von Ilythiir von ihrer ketzerischen Naturverehrung weg und hin zur Verehrung von Corellon zu führen. Der resultierenden Konflikte rissen die Rassen der Tel-Quessir auseinander, die Drow entstanden und die meisten Grünelfen-Nationen wurden zerstört. Schließlich wurden die Eladrin der Aryvandaar, insbesondere die herrschende Familie der Vyshantaar, von den Seldarinen als Hauptschuldige für die Kronenkriege ausgemacht und im folgendem letztem Kronenkrieg ausgelöscht. Ein weiteres traumatisches Ereignis folgte kurz nach den Kronenkriegen, welches als die Teilung in die Geschichtsbücher einging. Während dieses Geschehnisses, in welchem Immerdar erschaffen wurde, versammelten sich viele Arkanisten Faerûns im Versuch einen Teil der Feenwildnis in die Primäre Materielle Ebene zu überführen. Das Ritual welches verwendet wurde, ging jedoch nach hinten los und töteten die meisten der beteiligten Magier und zerstörte sogar ganze Nationen. Das Ritual war aber dennoch kein Misserfolg, denn es wurde eine neue Heimat für die Völker der Tel-Quessir die wie sich herausstellte zunehmen nach Immerdar auswanderten, die Faerûn für das grünere Land verließen, was praktisch gesehen noch durch den Fall von einer weiteren Eladrin-Nation, Myth Drannor im Jahr des Untergangs, verschärft wurde. Schließlich aber kam der Rückzug zu einem Ende, teilweise durch die stetigen Drow-Angriffe auf Immerdar und andere schlimme Vorzeichen bedingt. Nach diesen Ereignissen begannen viele der geflüchteten Eladrin damit, wieder zurück auf das Festland zu kommen, wobei deren Anzahl in der Ära des Umbruchs stetig zunahm. Nach den störenden Ereignissen der Zauberpest kam die Feenwildnis Toril wieder näher und verhielt sich als Parallelebene und die Grenzen zwischen den beiden Ebenen wurde poröser. Als Folge erhielt die Rasse der Eladrin die Fähigkeit des Feenschritts wieder zurück. Heimatländer Eladrin findet man am meisten entweder in der Feenwildnis oder auf der Primärebene. Im ersten Fall kann man Eladrin überall im Feen-Equivalent zu Toril finden, besonders häufig anzutreffen sind sie aber an Orten wie Immerdar oder Sildëyuir. Die Eladrin auf der Primärebene, der anderen Seite, sind häufiger in Feenreichen wie Myth Drannor oder Immereska anzutreffen, obwohl auch viele in den kosmopolitischen Regionen Faerûn wie der Schwertküste zu finden sind. Subrassen der Eladrin thumb|Sternenelf (links), Mondelf (mitte) und Sonnenelfen (rechts)|right|350px Es gibt viele Arten der Eladrin auch wenn einige davon ausstarben oder zu völlig anderen Rassen entwickelten. *Grünelfen: Eine ausgestorbene Unterart der Eladrin, diejenige die als erste in die Primärebene zu Urzeiten emigrierten, in der Zeit als Abeir und Toril noch vereinigt waren. Schließlich wurden sie durch die Auswirkungen der Kronenkriege in die Isolation gezwungen und sie wurden zu Sylvanischen Elfen. *Mondelfen: Die zahlenmäßig am häufigsten anzutreffenden Tel-Quessir, so zahlreich, dass wenn jemand das Wort "Elf" benutzt es man normalerweise mit einem Mondelf in Verbindung bringt. Auch bekannt als "Silberelfen". Sie gelten als freundlich, kontaktfreudig, neugierig und verwegen. *Noble Eladrin: Feen von unglaublicher Macht, sind Noble Eladrin eine Rasse die stark mit den arkanen Kräften der Feenwildnis verwoben sind, diese absorbieren und zu halbgöttlichen Wesen wurden, die man mit Engeln oder Teufeln vergleichen kann. *Sonnenelfen: Auch als "Goldelfen" bekannt. Sie sind vorsichtig, kühl und betrachten alles immer aus langfristiger Sichtweise. *Sternenelfen: Auch als “Mithrilelfen" bekannt. *Dunkelelfen: Dunkelhäutige, schwarzhaarige Eladrin die man oft fälschlicherweise mit den Drow verwechselt. *Llewyrr: Eladrin die geografisch und kulturell für tausende von Jahren isoliert waren und auf Gwynneth auf den Mondschein Inseln leben. Quellen *Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide *Vergessene Reiche, Kampagnen-Set *The Grand History of the Realms *Faerûnpedia Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Humanoide Kategorie:Tel'Quessir Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Rassen der Feenwildnis Kategorie:Eladrin